Naruto Shorts
by Orcagirl2001
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots featuring the many, many characters of Naruto, good guys and bad guys and their thoughts and feelings during memorable and random scenes and situation. Spoiler warnings for those who haven't read the manga.
1. Farewell Ultimate Rival

**Farewell Ultimate Rival**

Kakashi & Gai

**A/N: **Yes, I've returned, and here is a collection of one shotes and drabbles I've written from my favorite series: Naruto. I know there's a whole lot of Naruto fanfiction here, but I'll do my best to write stuff that's somewhat eye catching. It's cool to be back here again. Well...here we go!

-------------------------

"No..."

This was the tenth time he'd said it over the past few minutes, but it seemed a useless endeavor. There he stood, twitching with impatience like a child begging for a piece of candy that his mother won't allow him. Begging, that had to be what it was, and it was undignified and, to put it bluntly, stupid. Then again, things were never to be taken seriously in the case of the continued one-sided rivalry between Kakashi and Gai-sensei.

It had been what, a week? Three days since the last exchange of blows to see who would come out the victor. Last time it had been Gai's turn to choose the event, and Kakashi had to suffer through one hundred laps around Konoha in one day. Why was it always running laps with Gai? He'd been so sore the next day when assigned a mission with his team that he couldn't keep up felt off his game and needless to say a bit embarrassed. At least that time he really did have a reason for being late.

Maybe running laps would do him some good. Had he gained weight? What with taking team seven to Ichiraku ramen every week perhaps that was the case. Ugh...to be young again.

Daydreaming was not an advisable hobby around Gai either, for one would receive a hard slap on the back if an answer to his dying request was delayed. Kakashi nearly stabbed himself with the chopsticks he'd been holding, and nearly lost his balance on the barstool.

"Come on, Kakashi! Let me choose this week's test! You can't seem to think one up, a second turn isn't that bad is it?"

"No," Kakashi replied half-heartedly, brushing the clinging hand off his shoulder. "Do we really have to do this now? I have a mission today." Unlike some people who seem to have too much free time on their hands.

"Of course we do! It's the weekly challenge, you did agree to it, and breaking promises is never honorable!"

Kakashi recalled clearly that day when he'd first met Gai, an energetic youth who after taking one look at him and hearing his name, proceeded to instigate this continuing battle between them. Kakashi had been more spirited then, knocking Gai down with each battle but as he kept coming back again, and again...and again, it got to a point where there was no knocking him down anymore. It seemed the more they fought in these squabbles, the more Gai would follow him. It became troublesome and irritating. As he mellowed, Kakashi dealt with it the same as he would anything else annoying, ignoring it. But there was a limit to that too.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted again as something slipped from his grasp, something dear and familiar and precious. Shock nearly paralyzed him as unbelievably; Gai was standing there with that sparkling grin, holding his newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. How he'd managed to take it was beyond him, but he'd most definitely got his attention.

"Will you participate now?" Gai chuckled, swinging the book by its back cover, teasingly peeking at the words inside.

Kakashi glared at him angrily. He hated to hand over his turn at choosing, threatening his strength and possibly his sanity during whatever crazy stunt Gai wanted to pull. But now that his most valued possession was in the hands of another, there was no choice.

"Your terms?"

He could almost hear the sound of Gai's teeth gleaming, as his grin widened and he exclaimed, "A race! This time five hundred laps around Konoha in one day. The winner keeps the book until the next match; the loser has to do a handstand on the top of the Hokage wall for 24 hours! Okay! Let's go!"

"Ah...but..." Kakashi couldn't even imagine Gai holding onto his book for that long, if he had a chance of winning, but five hundred laps? Just the thought of it made his muscles ache. Gai was already sprinting to the starting line, which happened to be ten feet behind him on the street in front of the ramen shop. Maybe, if he went along with it, he could get his book back during the race. He was faster than Gai, to a point, the numbers seemed terribly tiring, but there was no going back now. His first edition print was at stake. The two Jonin readied themselves in front of a bewildered crowd, and with a flash they were off.

_**One day later...**_

No amount of rest had helped the aching in Kakashi's back and arms. Of course during the mission that day Sakura had been the only one to care, Sasuke had said nothing of the matter, and Naruto just babbled on about why he was so slow. Such caring little teammates they were. Of course he'd lost the race at about the three hundredth lap and numbered failed attempts to snatch his book back. He'd failed miserably and Gai had taken his book. Who knows where it was now or whose hands it had gotten into. Knowing guy he'd probably shared it with his teammates and tainted their innocent minds with its contents. Then again, the thought occurred to him, that perhaps Gai himself wasn't prepared for its contents himself. He chuckled lightly as he walked the streets home, his hand feeling quite empty inside his pocket. Suddenly, Gai-sensei appeared from above, landing in front of him and staring at him intensely.

Kakashi stared back blankly, trying to conceal his worry behind his cool dark eye. "Gai," he stated. "It's only been a day. Something bothering you?"

Gai lowered his face, trying to conceal some expression he was obviously embarrassed about. Sticking his hand in his pocket he fished out an orange book, the Icha Icha Paradise novel he'd so nobly won from Kakashi. Solemnly he handed it to his rival, urging him to take it. Intrigued, Kakashi accepted his offer and clutched the book tightly in his hand, still keeping a bored stare on the fellow Jonin. A few seconds passed, and in that time he noticed Gai building to say something rather loudly as he always does. Kakashi braced himself for it and was inwardly thankful that he'd taken the lonely road home.

Suddenly Gai fell to his knees, bowing with his hands on the ground. "Kakashi-sempai!" he exclaimed. "I admit defeat!"

"Erk!"

"Yes, I know you must have mastered it a great technique and it is the one true technique that I have regrettably not trained in. It's a marvel that you've trained your mind so well, as I have seen you read this book a thousand times over and yet you show no fear or embarrassment. Surely, you have surpassed me greatly here and I admit defeat to you, my ultimate rival!"

Kakashi said nothing. He put the book in his pocket and started walking down the street, passing by Gai-sensei who still lay protrate on the ground. Confused, the black-haired Jonin scrambled to his feet and called after him, "Kakashi, I ask you, please teach this all powerful jutsu to me!"

Halting his step, the copy ninja turned slightly as if momentarily pondering the words. He only gave a smile, the same dull smile he gave everyone, and said,

"No."


	2. Curse Seals

**Curse Seals**

Naruto & Kimimaro

**A/N:** Oh the possibilites...

-------------------------

Naruto stood in the center of a grassy field, facing the captor who held his friend hostage. He'd come from no where, adding a fifth member to the troublesome sound four that had parried their rescue efforts. This one was different. Though all four had strange powers this one, who called himself Kimimaro, had an aura of strangeness that made Naruto's stomach churn and his chest cave. But that wasn't going to stop him from saving his friend. He stood fast, glaring at him from across the field, taking in his appearance. His killing aura aside, he seemed gentle, light flowing hair danced over his shoulders, silk clung to his smooth chest and his eyes were painted so beautifully Naruto would have thought him to be a girl if not for his exposed chest. With a sickening realization, Naruto wondered to himself why he was getting distracted with something like this. Why did this older teen look so beautiful and yet evil at the same time? He continued his scan unknowingly, trying to hide his exploration with a sense of finding a weak spot. Then something caught his eye, a symbol in the center of his chest. It had a shape and color like that of Sasuke's curse seal. But unlike the other sound ninjas who bared such markings it wasn't on a shoulder or neck area but right on his chest, almost over his heart. Having it there could probably have threatened his life, the way curse seals are dealt with when first given. He recalled Sasuke doubling over in pain and couldn't imagine such a feeling so close to the heart. Then it dawned on him. He'd asked Sakura once how Sasuke had gotten the curse seal in the first place. She'd explained that Orochimaru had inflicted it with a bite to his shoulder. If that was how he did it then...

Squinting his eyes in his normal _I don't get it _face, Naruto pointed and asked, "Hey, how did you get that curse seal on your chest?"

Kimimaro, blinked twice, confused at the boy's blunt question. He straightened, and brought a hand to the place where the black markings crossed, caressing it gently. His eyes narrowed, glinting with pleasure.

"Oh this?" he breathed, reliving something Naruto dared not to wonder what. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Seeing his reaction, the tease of an answer, and slowly putting the pieces together in his mind, Naruto decided that some questions were probably better left unanswered.


	3. Dreamer

**Dreamer **

Naruto & Sakura

**A/N:** I am slowly starting to like these two together…

---------------------------------

He had fallen asleep. She hadn't expected that to be the case, when in normal cases, when she came to visit he'd be jumping up and down in the hospital bed asking how she was or if she knew when he'd be allowed to leave. That's just the way Naruto was, always on the go, always hyper and energetic. This time, however, she came upon a different Naruto, curled up on the bed, one arm crooked under the pillow, his face so content.

Sakura neared and sat in the chair at his bedside, careful so as not to make a sound that could wake him. His hair was a mess, tangled and fluffed from tossing in the sheets, and his breathing was heavy, but his face was most appealing. Quiet and calm, his lips pulled into a lazy smile. Sakura chuckled to herself at the sight, so like a child and yet, also much older than she liked to think. She followed the line of his jaw and the curve of his neck, noticing little things that had changed since she last saw him. His chin had widened a little, his body longer, leaner, with much more strength in his arms and chest. Yet, despite the maturity in his body, his face was still the same, glowing and full of life and hope. Gently, she lifted her hand and placed it carefully on his forehead, stroking the baby soft hair that grew there. His lashes twitched at her touch but he made no move to wake. Only a sigh escaped his lips and he relaxed into her touch. Warmth coursed through her from her fingertips and she smiled. How she wished to join him in that comforting sleep.

Without another thought, she lowered her head onto the pillow beside him, feeling the heat of his body so close to hers. She did not wish to move from that place, wanting to hold onto the one thing left to her after all this time. With her free hand she wrapped it around his, pulling it close to her heart. The spell of sleep came over her, wrapping around like a soft blanket, comforting her, lulling her to dream. Before slipping into that quiet place of dark, she caught a glimpse of two bright eyes, bright as the sky at midday, watching her own green orbs close and drift into dream.


	4. Save Me

**Save Me**

Naruto & Sasuke

**A/N:** A bond, so strong that thoughts are linked together, and hearts are as one…

---------------------------

Naruto sighed as he wiped the still-warm droplets of water from his shoulders. The day's mission had worn him out a bit and a hot shower had been just what he needed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked in front of the mirror, taking a comb and raking it through his tangled mop. As he worked the knots, he glanced at his own eyes reflected in the mirror and paused, staring. Lowering his hand, he bent his head forward, to get a better look. For some small reason he never seemed to notice the detail of his eyes. They were blue as the sky at midday, with little flecks of silver and green, all swirling around a black void that peered into the infinity of his soul. He never bothered to look because it didn't matter; they had been the same as long as he could remember. But something about them now seemed different.

For a moment he felt lost in them, and a glint of red appeared, swirling like fire and burning embers heated in his heart. The black void narrowed, a valley formed in the lava pools, three swirling whirlpools drawing him in. He blinked once and the vision was gone. Clutching a hand to his heart he could have sworn he saw a different face looking back at him from the other side of the mirror. Placing a damp hand onto the glass he peered further as if looking for some phantom that had come an gone. His breath hitched as a shadow appeared behind him, reflected in the glass, coming forward to place a hand against his. It was cool, distant, yet at the same time familiar. The eyes appeared again, staring back at him and the two became one. Heartbeats synchronized, minds raced to understand the other's pattern, yet the eyes stared back. Eyes curtained by strands of ebony black, desperate and intense, pale skin wrought with pain, the phantom hand grasped his, pulling, asking, pleading, the lips parted and mouthed two words so deep and shocking that Naruto could hardly breathe.

_Save me..._

He lowered his fingers, trying so hard to link them together, but they felt heavy. He held his breath, forcing it, his eyes never leaving the blood-red stare that held him prisoner. He almost had it, one finger inches away, _so close…please...a little more._

"Naruto!"

His mind was thrown back into reality by the voice from outside. Stomach pitching he felt he would fall over, sickened by the sudden break. Righting his senses, he leaned onto the countertop, hoping to find that link again but it was gone, completely. The voice had been Sakura, probably wondering why he'd been late for their dinner outing with Shikamaru and his group. Still, she could have been a few minutes late or at least have waited for him. But, was what he saw a dream? Something conjured up by fatigue and an empty stomach? Similar things had happened before, but this time it felt real. Naruto left the mirror and rushed to his drawers, fishing for an outfit to wear that Sakura wouldn't think was lame. As he hiked on his shoes and hurried to the door, he paused and glanced at the bathroom mirror once again. Had it been a dream? He closed his eyes, picturing the face he'd seen staring at him from the other side. His lips parted slowly and he whispered, "I will..."

Naruto turned and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Far across the land of fire, in a hidden base, a figure stood at a mirror, dark hair dripping with still-warm water, his hand lingered on the glass, trying to grasp at something that was no longer there. His eyes, blood-red and hidden behind a curtain of ebony locks, closed, lips parting in a smile. He had been seen, heard, felt and for a certainty he would come. Though his words before had been cold and cruel, his actions unforgivable, just the sight of those blue eyes soothed his darkened heart, and brightened the hope on the other side. Taking his hand away, he placed it against his bare skin, close to his heart and felt it beating.

"I know..." he whispered, and the smile remained.


	5. Whistle in the Night

**Whistle in the Night **

_"If you whistle in the night, a snake will come to you..."_ - Japanese proverb

Naruto, Sasuke, & Orochimaru

**A/N:** Kind of a weird idea that came to me when I read that proverb…

...(and yes I am aware that snakes are deaf...-- )

--------------------------------

The woods were quiet, as they walked toward home. Konoha village was in sight just beyond the tree tops. Stars twinkled above and the moon danced behind a veil of clouds. Sakura had gone home early when their mission ended while the boys had decided to take the longer road home by the training ground, just to have a bit of practice.

"Ah! what a day! That was such an awesome mission we had, huh Sasuke?" Naruto gleefully walked along the dirt path, his friend and teammate alongside, only because they happened to decide to take the same road home. The bright eyed blond was his usual hyper self, despite the exhausting work they had endured on the mission, running through the woods and tracking down a kid lost there. To the Uchiha it had been quite boring.

"I guess," Sasuke forced out.

"Yeah, remember that part where the kid was down in the gully and I used my Kage Bunshin as a rope ladder?! Then "whoosh" I lifted him up in the air and pulled him u-"

"Yeah, but then you slipped on the muddy edge and fell in too. Then we had to rescue two people instead of one. All you did was make it more complicated, moron."

"Hey!" Naruto fumed, "It wasn't my fault it rained this morning! How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"You're right," Sasuke sneered. "-You- didn't know because you're an idiot and a drop-out."

"Will you shut up already? Man this gets on my nerves! How come every time I want to talk about our missions you find some way to make me look bad?" The fox boy could feel his veins popping. This was just one of those days.

"I don't have to find reasons. You make them so obvious it's pathetic. Like I said before, if you want to stop looking bad just become stronger than me." The black-haired Uchiha smiled behind his bangs, eager to poke his friend just a little bit more. "Although, that would never happen in a million years."

Anyone nearby was sure to feel Naruto's hot rage, he growled nosily, but instead of exploding into a fit and wanting a fight, he pulled his anger in and just huffed. Crossing his arms he looked away and kept walking beside him. Sasuke felt puzzled, this was different than Naruto's usual action. What was he planning? The blond snickered a little to himself and eyed his teammate with a devious foxy grin.

"Your brain must be mixed up or something. I'm getting stronger everyday. And pretty soon, you'll be the one looking up to me."

Sighing, Sasuke looked away and muttered, "Yeah right."

It still puzzled him why Naruto hadn't instigated a fight or run off, but just kept walking next to him and smiling that stupid grin. He returned the smile slightly, believing that this was normal, the everyday exchange of insults and barrage of name-calling, but that's the way things were. That was the relationship he and Naruto had come to share. Naruto seemed so comfortable around him, unafraid to show him everything he was made of, all of his tricks and terrors. He was so open and unafraid to speak his mind and his feelings. Maybe it was time to himself up and lift this burden he carried alone day after day, this weight of grief and despair. Naruto had shown him that you don't need to be a genius but to try your hardest and believe in everything you do. Perhaps if he followed that Ninja way, the way of hope and living for the future, he might have the strength to let go of the past and never feel that pain again.

He pursed his lips and a sweet melody escaped into the darkness, lacing the woods with a tranquil tune. A song had come to the Uchiha's thoughts and unknowingly he'd begun to whistle. Naruto glanced at his friend, lost in a memory and in the sweetness of the song. Blue eyes flashed in the dark as Naruto rushed over, clamping his hands over his friend's mouth. Sasuke felt a rush of heat, from anger or what he wasn't sure, but it was enough to upset him. Knocking the blonde's hand away he grumbled, "Get off! What was that for?"

"You don't know that old saying?" Naruto glanced around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke muttered, wiping his mouth of whatever unseen thing had been on the fox boy's hands.

"When I was little Iruka-sensei told me this old saying: "_If you whistle in the night, a snake will come to you."_ You shouldn't whistle when it's dark because there are snakes out here and they might come and bite us, or something."

The Uchiha could have sworn he heard his own eyebrow twitch. "That's ridiculous. Number one there haven't been any sightings of poisonous snakes in this area for years. Number two, we are Leaf Village Shinobi and have the tools to fight off any dangerous creatures we may encounter. Number three snakes are deaf. So that superstition is just what it is, a superstition."

Suddenly he noticed Naruto's face had gone pale, moonlit his eyes shone like ghost lights as he stared at something terrible in the dark behind them. Slowly Sasuke turned around, steadying his hand over the pouch at his thigh, ready to grab a kunai. His eyes flashed red with the Sharingan. Was there someone following them? He hadn't sensed any presence nearby, what was Naruto staring at? A movement in the brush, Sasuke whirled around, kunai ready, and then he stopped. Behind them, lit by the full moon, lay the long, sinuous glistening body of a viper. Curled about the clearing, its triangular head rose slowly, effortlessly, amber eyes flashing behind a black mask. A ruby red tongue flickered aimlessly, as if the creature was studying them, curious. Sasuke's eyes went dark, had Naruto been right? Was that old saying really true? Had this serpent emerged from the safety of the wood at the sound of a melody? No, it had to be some coincidence. Turning to the befuddled genin he rasped, "Naruto, there may be someone tracking us. You go to the right and scout out the area; I'll be in this direction. Snap out of it and hurry up!"

Shaking the strange glow from his eyes, Naruto nodded, "Right." and leaped into the woods. Sasuke noticed that the snake had disappeared, slithering off into the bushes. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch he followed the creature farther and farther from the path. Naruto's beacon of chakra was becoming faint; at this rate it would be hard to locate him. Still, there was a good chance an intruder to the village was following them and he wanted to find out who. A clearing came upon him swiftly and he halted in the treetops, concealing himself from the moonlight. The serpent freely moved out onto the bare ground, coiling and gazing about, tasting the air mutely. Suddenly a figure stepped out into the darkness, tall and dark, black hair bound in a tail and laying along the collar of a coat decorated with red clouds. The eyes flashed red in the night, terrible, evil. The Sharingan. Sasuke's heart skipped as he recognized the figure of the man he desired to kill. His own eyes flashed as rage boiled in his heart. Why had he returned? Did he come just to mock his strength? No matter, he was going to die. Flashes of the past burned within him as Sasuke leapt from his hiding place, his hand glowing white with Chidori, crying out the sorrow and anger and rage and pain and the sweet intoxication of revenge. As soon as he believed he neared his enemy and would land the blow, he was gone. The figure disappeared as he came down on it and he stood alone in the clearing, the serpent still watching him, now close, it's eyes full of intensity. They reflected his own, red as heart's blood and filled with darkness. He felt the cold slickness of snake bodies coiling around him, holding him so tightly he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His mind reeled. What was this? A genjutsu? An illusion spawned from his own mind or someone else? The serpents came closer, fangs bared, hot tongues slicing at his skin, their hissing sending his mind into madness. A pair of eyes appeared in the darkness, narrow and full of malice, bright like a serpents and laced with blood. Lines of black and midnight violet encircled them, haunting, horrifying, reflecting an indescribable evil.

Sasuke tried to scream but nothing came out, his heart was splitting and he could make no sound. The moon emerged from the cloud cover, blinding him with its light, only to be blocked again by a form standing before him. He trembled with shock and fear, trying to grab at his kunai and defend himself, but he was locked in a battle with the terrible memories of his past, the thought dying, of failing in his lifelong ambition, how could he let that man live? No, there was no way he would give in to death, but these creatures held him fast and he had no power to fight back. The figure neared, closer, closer, he felt he would pass out if it got any closer. The kunai was just out of reach. Falling to his knees, he let go a cry of anguish that all of Konoha no doubt heard. Sasuke felt so alone, there was no one to rescue him, there never had been and never would be. He was alone, always alone and it hurt so much. Why had things turned out this way? Tears spilled from his blood-red eyes, his body trembled, locked in this prison of his own mind. There was no one to help him...no one. Then, a thought, a hope came to his weakened mind. Yes, there was someone! He glanced around looking, calling, pleading, where was he? There was no trail, no sense, nothing to tell him. The idiot had probably gotten lost. But there was nothing else he could do. With all of his remaining power, and all his heart his cried out, "Naruto!!!!!"

A hand, warm and comforting came to his brow, arms encircled around him and the soft words of "_Kai" _sent the snakes scattering, fleeing into the darkened woods, leaving the Uchiha's tired body to slump into the arms of his savior. He grasped for it, brought his body so close to that safe place he never wanted to let go. Breathing heavily, he fought to bring his mind back into sanity, it lay on that muddy edge nearly toppling over, but the hand was there, holding his and bringing him back. His eyes dulled to black, his heart calmed and he forced his gaze to catch the face of the one who had pulled him from the brink. Bright blue lit by the light of the moon, glinted down into his, laced with pooling tears. A face filled with worry and compassion, spiked gold hair and whisker lines across the puffy cheeks. _Naruto..._

Snuffling, the blond choked out, "I-I told you it was b-bad to...w...whistle like that."

Sasuke fought to stand, his legs unsteady and wobbling like a toddlers. Naruto hooked his arm around his shoulders and helped him along back toward the road. Sasuke's mind fought to understand what had happened. Were the snakes real or had it been an illusion?

"Naruto...what happened to me?" Sasuke managed to get out.

Still wiping his tears of worry, Naruto muttered, "It seemed you were trapped in some kind of powerful genjutsu. I looked everywhere but couldn't find the source. I'm sorry I was so late, it was so strong I felt like I was doing the release jutsu forever. It must have been horrible."

Sasuke let his eyes drift down, watching the ground as it passed. They had come back to the road, resuming their trek home, but with a much different attitude than before. Sasuke stood on his own, pushing Naruto's arm away. The blond was still puffy in the face from crying. Had he been that worried?

Disturbed, Sasuke turned away from his teammate. "What you...what you saw back there was...a part of me that I never wanted anyone to see."

Naruto shifted a little, uneasy, not knowing if what he had done was wrong. "It's...it's okay Sasuke. Even the greatest shinobi have some kind of pain that they hide. I'm not sure what you're pain is...you never...never talk about it. I know I talk about my problems all they time, maybe even too much, but that's what makes me stronger."

The Uchiha's eyes lit slightly, intrigued by the words.

"If you keep your feelings all bottled up inside, it hurts you and makes you feel sad. That's how I felt for a long time, when I had no friends and no family. I was all alone. But then I found someone who accepted me, I found friends that I can trust no matter what and who help me through my troubles. I learned that sharing my pain helped me deal with it and now I hardly think of those days anymore, because what I have now is more important. That's what makes me happy."

The raven-haired genin did not meet his friend's gaze, but kept looking off into the darkness. Naruto came nearer, trying to comfort his friend. His eyes had such empathy in them, and it seemed to say: _'I won't tell anyone. I won't reveal your pain if that's what you want. But, even though we're different and argue a lot, I want you to see me as your friend. You can talk to me, you can share with me, and you can trust me. Please...'_

Trust. That was something Sasuke had felt before and it shattered his soul when that trust was broken. He was sure that he could never go to that vulnerable state again, but, the eyes that pleaded, that cared, that trusted... It would take time, but perhaps there was some hope for it.

Sasuke merely smiled and walked toward Konoha, faltering a bit, but Naruto stayed at his side, ready to catch him if he stumbled, smile if he was sad. Perhaps...perhaps there was...

A pair of glistening yellow eyes watched as the two Konoha genin disappeared past the gates of the village. Narrowed to slits, they twisted with malice, a leering grin spread in the moonlight. _"Too bad,"_ whispered a sickly sweet tongue, laced with wicked and evil intent. _"Too bad, Sasuke-kun. I was so close to drawing you in. Seems that nine-tailed one is tricking you into stepping off your chosen course. No matter, I will be watching, waiting, listening for the sweet song. When next you sing it, I will come for you..."_


	6. Wishes

**Wishes **

Kakashi & Gai

**A/N:** Based on the splash image of chapter 51 and the dialogue at grave in chapter 139.

----------------------------------

Everyone in Konoha Village knew of Kakashi's habit of tardiness. Ever since his academy days, and though he was renowned as a naturally talented ninja, there was no force that could break this habit of his. Daily team 7 endured it whenever they were called for missions, and the Jounin meetings seemed longer due to his late arrivals. Everyone knew that he did it but could not figure out why. Where would such a famous Jounin go or be doing that was more important than his work as a shinobi? One fellow shinobi decided to find out.

The self-proclaimed proud green beast of Konoha, Gai-sensei, had his own habit, besides challenging himself with his own set of ridiculous rules, and that was the continued one-sided rivalry between him and Kakashi. Whenever or wherever the opportunity rose, he'd challenge his old rival to a sport, anything would do, and more often than not it remained a close match. One week he would win, the next Kakashi, back and forth in the same manner since he'd met the silver-haired Jounin years ago.

Back then Kakashi seemed cold, alone, and focused only on completing his missions flawlessly. Though he was several ranks below him, Gai pursued him as a rival and tried to cheer him up with more light-hearted shinobi challenges. It had been a time of war and most were in need of positive activities. After the battles had ended, Kakashi had disappeared for a few years working in Anbu on dangerous and secret missions. Gai went along in his own training, soon becoming a Jounin himself, but ever the faithful rival, waited for the day Kakashi returned to welcome him with their traditional challenges. He'd become close to Kakashi in that aspect, as much as a fellow Jounin could, but not enough to know the reason for this habit of lateness.

On this particular day, Gai named it a holiday for his students and cancelled any and all missions for his team. Of course, little Lee had objected, requesting that they do training exercises or something similar to it, and though Gai understood his enthusiasm, it was about time to stress the meaning of rest. Ten Ten had no complaints; then again she had less stamina than Lee. Of course, Lee could rival Naruto, the stamina freak, in relation to the amount of energy he possessed. However, things had been decided and the three students had gone home, leaving Gai with an afternoon to stalk his old rival and figure out his secrets. Perhaps he'd finally discover the reason why he could never clear that last hurdle and prove himself better than Kakashi overall. Sure he was unsurpassed in speed but was at a disadvantage next to Kakashi's Raikiri and the Sharingan eye. Many things about his rival puzzled him, so many questions unanswered. Perhaps today he would understand the mystery.

Gai had been sitting for nearly a half hour upon a rooftop overlooking the entrance to a shop Kakashi visited often, the Pink Bookshop. His well-known reading material was deplorable enough but at least he was regular at visiting it daily and could easily be found if one waited long enough, but the wait was lengthening and Gai was beginning to wonder if he was late everywhere he went. Just when that thought crossed his mind, Kakashi appeared exiting the shop. So he'd been in there the whole time? Gai hoped he hadn't been spotted. To his relief Kakashi's nose was, as usual, stuck in his Icha Icha Paradise book as he strolled down the street. Quietly, Gai followed after him as he wandered the streets, almost aimlessly. Was this the reason of his tardiness? Surely he'd read that book a thousand times over, what good was it too waste valuable time like that? Baffled, Gai nearly failed to notice that the Jounin had turned a corner, heading up a hill to a small shrine, one Gai hadn't visited since his academy days. Concealed behind a large tree, Gai watched as he scaled the old stone steps, halting at the base of an old temple, with a single bell hanging from the rafters. On the poles supporting the building were hundreds of sutras, written upon them the wishes of countless shinobi of the past. Kakashi returned the book to his pocket, grasped the striped cord and rang the old bell three times. Clapping his hands together, he bowed his head and stood there solemnly for many minutes. Gai watched in wonder, curious as to what the Jounin could be wishing for.

The scene was almost surreal, a lone shinobi whispering his own wish and mingling it among the thousands of prayers uttered long, long ago, hovering like ghosts in the air. The temple gave off a strange presence, as if those past shinobi stood there alongside him, listening to his words and recording them in the old, faded ink of the ancient sutras. Gai found himself so enwrapped by the thought of it, that he failed to realize that he'd been seen. Like the lightning fast Chidori, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke behind him, startling the eyebrows off his face.

"Well, well, didn't think you'd find me all the way out here, Gai."

"I...g-gah...well, Kakashi I was just, err..." Gai, stammered, trying to find some excuse for himself. "You must have forgotten our match was today so I had to come looking for you. Why else would you have been so late if you didn't forget? Tsk, terrible!"

"I didn't forget." Kakashi said coolly, fishing in his pocket for his book.

"Don't play with me! I was waiting there for three hours! What in the world are you doing here anyway at this old shrine, no one's been here in decades."

"That's not true," he muttered, glancing at the forest beyond, as if lost in thought. "It has at least one regular visitor."

Kakashi's mind was clearly unfocused, distant, as if he were looking through his friend and into something deep and lonely. Now Gai felt curious enough and even bold enough to try.

"I know it's not my place, and forgive me if I'm being rude, but is this the reason that you're so late for everything? You use your time making prayers at an old shrine? Why?"

The silver-haired Jounin didn't reply for a while, still lost in his own thoughts, wondering, mulling over if he should reveal something hidden inside. Gai wondered if he had the right to ask him something so personal, was he worth trusting. Of course, he would never reveal the secrets of a fellow shinobi, especially his old rival who he considered his closest friend. Still, the question remained: did Kakashi feel the same way? Perhaps this was the time he found out.

Sucking in a cold breath, Kakashi turned and kept his gaze upon the bronze bell hanging from the shrine. His voice was calm, but had a tinge of sadness that could not be mistaken.

"I am not late for things because of some fruitless endeavor. Actually for every meeting, mission or whatever assignment I'm called to, I am always early. My own fault lies in that…I'm not sure what to say when I arrive. When I was young I did and said many stupid things and in the end paid for them. I lost everything precious to me during the wars and that is why I come to this shrine and bring flowers to the grave of the fallen shinobi of our village. I've told you before why I visit that grave."

"Yes," Gai breathed, a wrinkle of concern folding in his brow. "You told me of your comrade Obito, that he died in the wars."

"It wasn't only for Obito, but I pray for others who were precious to me. My fellow teammate Rin, a talented medical ninja, and my sensei...All of them were lost. You must be wondering why I came to this old shrine instead of the well-kept one north of our village. The truth is…this shrine holds meaning for me. I used to come here in my youth to pray for my father. Obito would find me here whenever I was late for class and though he never knew my reasons then, would stand with me and together we would make wishes. I was cold to him then and didn't appreciate his friendship as I should have. So I come here often and wish for him to have peace and if it was good to him, to watch over me and my students as I teach them the priceless lesson he taught me."

"What did he tell you, Kakashi?"

"The words that have become my own…my life's course…my ninja way. When I lost my father I grew cold, emotionless, and my ninja way then was to uphold the rules of the shinobi even at the cost of my teammate's lives. I didn't care about my life or anyone else's. That is when Obito told me the truth of the world. He told me that of course, those who break the rules are called trash, but those who don't protect their companions are even worse than trash."

"Ah yes," Gai mused. "I remember you saying that often to your subordinates. It's a wise saying, and very true." Nearing him, he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, smiling. "You're friend's words are alive in you and in turn his spirit lives on. I'm sure he's smiling down on you now, as are all of those you've lost. I have many too who were taken by the wars and I strive everyday to better myself and I see their smiles in the eyes of my students. I see that yours have learned these words you treasure and live by them. That Naruto is a perfect example; even now he trains hard to be strong enough to save his friend. I'm curious, was that the wish you made just now, that Naruto would succeed and save Sasuke?"

Kakashi kept silent, his eyes shut, but a smile creased his mask as he answered, "No, not quite. Though I have prayed for his happiness, this time I made a different wish..."

Gai waited eagerly as a long pause ensued. So solemn was his friend's expression, so calm and serene. Such a touching story he'd shared and now he felt that Kakashi trusted him. Usually wishes were kept secret until they came true, anything otherwise and the wish was a loss, but his rival trusted that Gai would keep it secret and the thought of it thrilled him. The silver-haired Jounin turned to face him, and a large grin spread through the cloth concealing his face and he said,

"I wished for the speed of 'Yellow Flash' so I can beat you in a race around Konoha. Starting...NOW!!"

And away he went, taking off into the forest like a blur, leaving a very flabberghasted rival in the dust.

Dumbfounded, Gai called after him, "How dare you! That's cheating, you didn't even count! What nerve! I'll get you, Kakashi!" But before he took off after him, Gai jumped onto the steps of the shrine, rang the bell, clapped and wished for any ounce of hope he could have racing against such legendary speed. He smiled and thanked Kakashi's friends long gone for protecting him and giving him the friend he'd wished for at that very shrine long, long ago. With that, Gai ran to catch up, the cord of the old shrine swaying in the breeze of his wake.


	7. Forbidden Power

**Forbidden Power**

Naruto

**A/N:** Spoiler warning! Naruto's thoughts during his transformation to four-tail kyuubi…

-----------------------------

A drowning pool, so like his soul, drowning in sorrow and despair. He chases after the one thing, the one goal he wishes to grasp, but it's always too far, always out of reach. A figure in the distance, hazy and faint, rippling in the frothing red tide. Farther and farther it vanishes, leading him on through an iron gate, past the golden seal at it's center. A presence, powerful and immense, looms before him, but he is not afraid. That which he chases has led him into the grasp of this great being, and he has no will to turn away. Great clawed hands engulf him, and a searing light burns his skin. Eyes, smoldering like hot coals, sneer at him, and a hot breath swirls over his body. Fire ignites his skin, fueled by his own blood, torn away by the sheer heat of this lava-like force. His breath hitches as it consumes him, his body doubles over from the tremendous pain and he cries out in torment. The power is too great and it engulfs him in fire and heat, flame and anger, hate and bloodlust. His eyes alight with fury, blood burning, boiling over. The foe stands before him and a thunderous roar deafens the land. Then everything is black and cold and lifeless, a faint muffled cry reaches his thoughts from the outside, but he cannot understand it. He's left in darkness, surrounded by a pool of mire, gripping the cold iron bars that hold him prisoner. Teeth clenched, his gums bleed from the force of it and tears flow from his crimson eyes. He can taste blood, and sees it staining a cherry blossom petal that drops to the pool before him. He cannot reach it through the bars, what does it mean? Saddened, he slides into the reeking waters, and rests his head against the bars. He looks down at his hands, charred with burns and stained with blood. This...this was not the power he wanted...


	8. On the Horizon

**On the Horizon**

Kankuro & Gaara

**A/N:** Sometimes when you have a little faith, things turn out better in surprising ways…

-------------------------

The puppet master stood solemnly against the evening sky, the shadow of his younger brother ending inches from his sandals. Gaara stood at the cliff edge, staring at the horizon, watching the rippling heat warp the sand, and the desert seemed like a dry ocean before them. The still air was thick with the dying heat of the day, and a cool breeze hearkened the coming of night. Eyes squinting in the blinding light, Kankuro stared at the back of his brother's head, waiting for a reply. An old nervous fear crept into his heart and he fought to suppress it, remembering the old days where a simple glance would set Gaara's fury ablaze. But, not now, now, like a sandstorm, he'd calmed, no longer a threatening force, at least not to those he cared about. And those encompassed the whole of the sand village and everyone who lived there. And for the first time, Kankuro saw something different in Gaara's eyes. No longer were they a black-bordered storm grey, but bright, like the windswept sea. No longer dull and without life, but brimming with something greater that brought a feeling to his heart…hope.


	9. Decision

**Decision **

Sakura

**A/N:** Oftentimes in life we come to a point where we much make the hardest decision imaginable.

---------------------------------

She knew this day would come, had anxiously waited for it and yet feared it terribly. In her more naïve days of youth, she thought she had made her choice. It was obvious from the beginning, and she'd fought hard to keep it. Rivals popped up here and there, and she would defend her treasure to no end. Then the time came when the one she wished for vanished, and left her cold and helpless. Though his leaving pained her greatly, she didn't let it slay her determination. A goal lay out before her to fight for that treasure she so loved and needed. Then a light came into her world, comforting and warm, uttering sweet promises she knew would be difficult to keep, but it eased her burden nonetheless. She kept it before her, like a tailed wishing star, and when it returned from its travels she rejoiced and blushed like a little girl. Together, they searched for the treasure, and she fought tooth and nail to find it. But when she did, happiness eluded her and a cold wind eroded her soul. The treasure had forgotten her, and it made her very sad, but she wasn't completely unfortunate. For there was the star, shining brightly before her, just as he'd always been, beaming brightly with hope and love. It made her wonder, to the extent that it pained her heart, would she still seek her treasure that she loved or would she choose the star that brought her so much joy? There is no greater sorrow and pain in this world than to have to make such a choice.


	10. My Own Strength

**My Own Strength**

Naruto

**A/N:** The temptation of power is there, but you don't always have to choose it.

A great beast stood before him, tall as a mountain, great and boiling over with crimson chakra. Eyes like hot coals stared down at him and he felt so small standing before this monstrosity. Kyuubi, the great beast of old, whose mere name sent fear and terror into the world, now stood before him a prisoner in his body, one who would never leave him alive, and constantly plagued his soul. Now, at that very moment, in the heat of the battle, it appeared and held out its great clawed hand, a swirl of red chakra bubbling forth, churning, and tempting him. _Take my power, use it for yourself, and show the world our strength. Nations will crumble and kings will fall at your feet, no enemy will dare challenge you once they see it. Come, take it from my hand and use it as you see fit. Show the world, just what a Jinnchuriki can do. _Naruto felt his feet moving forward, his eyes glazed over, his hand reaching blindly for this swirling force before him. But no, it wasn't right. To succumb to the temptations of a monster was foolish and unwise. His hand retreated and instead he placed it over his own heart, feeling a power surging from inside. Visions flashed before his eyes, friends, mentors, those who still lived and those who died. All standing behind him, grasping his hand and assuring his victory. His blue eyes flashed open and he looked at Kyuubi with a spirit that must have made the monster flinch.

_No. What I will show the world, is not your power…but my own._


	11. Blind as a Bat

**Blind as a Bat**

Karin and…

**A/N:** Spoiler warning!

-------------------------------------

A slender hand reached up, peeling a pair of slim black glasses from her face. Slowly, she sauntered over to him, making sure to sway her hips just right and catch his attention. Carefully, like a cat, she slipped an arm around his elbow and curled close to him. Gazing up at him with smoldering rose-red eyes, black lashes darkening them, she purred softly and said, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, is there something I can do for you right now? Anything?" Her fingertips brushed against his hair, pulling it over his ear, and crept in for a taste. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"What the heck are you doing, Karin?! Do I look like Sasuke to you?!?! Get out of my room!!"

With the lights blinding her already unfocused eyes, Karin realized, to her horror, just who she was cuddling…and it wasn't Sasuke. To her all she needed to see was a flash of white hair, an annoying voice and that god-awful smell of fish water. Leaping to her feet, she raced out of the room and slammed the door behind her. As she fled back to her own room, that weasel voice behind her shouted, "Hey, bat-girl, you forgot your eyes!!"

_Darn you, Suigetsu, _she muttered, grabbing a spare pair from her night table. Slamming her door shut, she marched into her bathroom to wash whatever terrible fishy smell might have gotten on her. _God, I need some contacts!_


	12. Scars

**Scars**

Tobi

**A/N:** Because the idea is just too tempting…Spoilers!

----------------------------------

It had been a long day. Time to crash. Tobi gasped a little as he took off his red and black cloak and slung it onto his bed frame, wondering why that particular hot and heavy material was part of the uniform for this gang he'd finally gotten into. Wearing it, after wanting it for so long, was proving to be very annoying; especially with all the other items he had on his person. Stripped bare, he realized it was probably because of all the bandages he wore, nearly top to bottom and heavily on his right side. He couldn't quite remember where he'd gotten such horrible scars as he removed the dressings and dabbed ointment on the areas that never seemed to show signs of healing. One place was plainly on his face, big reasons why he wore his mask constantly. Every night he looked at it as he cleaned out the gaping hole that was his left eye socket, and it would sometimes ooze and fester, but keeping it under wraps helped. He sighed, staring into the mirror at his grotesque features. He was nowhere near as good-looking as his partner Deidara-san, and most definitely not like Itachi-san, who beat all of Akatsuki hands down. Still, he'd make horrible faces and laugh at how ugly he was and thought of how he could scare little kids but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't his real face and that long ago, he actually had a nice face, pleasing to the eye, if not a little childish, and it was that image that made Tobi giggle to himself that maybe, just maybe, in another time and place, he would have rivaled that Uchiha pretty-boy.


	13. Our Father's Backs

**Our Father's Backs**

**A/N:** For all the boys who follow the footsteps of their fathers.

There were many children in Konoha without a parent, or maybe both. War had taken them away, leaving their younglings to find their own path. It was comforting to know that the leader of the village, the Hokage, would watch over such ones and served as a father figure to all who felt lost. But for some, there were others that they followed, the shadows of their own fathers, or those they saw as fathers. For some, the father was a mere memory, a haunting tale of bravery behind a scarred name. A white ghost that echoes in the white light of the storms and the silver of a blade, but to those who see the one that followed his past, though half-faced, white hair flaming, they say, he's the spitting image of that one, and they see his back before them. For others the father was never present, lost amidst war and destruction, leaving a legacy behind and a carved face to gaze upon. But that face is seen and spoken to by one who follows him, who learned his powers and expanded his abilities and when they see the blue light swirl and gnash and spin in blades of gusting wind, they look upon him and see the back on the one he followed. And for the last, the father lives and is well, but the path he follows he chose from another man. One who showed him the way, and gave him the will of fire. And though he perished on the field and nothing could be done, the one who followed felt his back being watched and continued on. Thus the warrior be advised: be sure you follow a strong path and make strong your back, so that those coming after you will follow and succeed.


End file.
